This task will provide data management support for the study entitled Diabetes Risk Across Women's Lifespan: A study of long-term health implications of glucose intolerance in pregnancy. Gestational diabetes mellitus (GDM) is a common pregnancy complication whose incidence is increasing. Women who develop impaired glucose intolerance during pregnancy or GDM are at substantially increased risk for type 2 diabetes in the years following pregnancy. Determinants underlying the transition of GDM to type 2 diabetes are not well studied. Little is known about the role of genetic factors and their interactions with environment factors in particular, even though both factors are hypothesized to be responsible and such data are useful for developing early and personalized prevention strategies of type 2 diabetes among women who experienced glucose intolerance during pregnancy. Further, there is limited research aimed at following women with GDM long term through later adulthood for the development of type 2 diabetes. Investigators at the Eunice Kennedy Shriver National Institute of Child Health and Human Development (NICHD) have designed and implemented a study to identify, recruit, and follow a historical cohort of 4,000 women with a history ofGDM. Genetic factors and their interactions with risk factors subject to public health or clinical intervention in relation to the transition to type 2 diabetes will be determined.